


THE WARS

by zero



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Blood, Frog - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero/pseuds/zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ommatidia in indigo and slate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE WARS

"They came to get me. I got them first."

Their frog god is merciless and without compassion. He fondly regards each death in weight and necessity of a cycle.

Black creatures with red blood proceed across the wasteland. This time its elements are sixfold.

A billowing flag beckons mute soldiers with high cannons and alterior motives for the crown, but shells still must await heroes which have yet to arrive.

They would make it in, but not out.

War is a funny thing. Left to its churning mechanisms it will either freeze or evaporate.

The passant lines sway softly.


End file.
